


angels in kind, on time

by bloobeary



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (cups hands around mouth) buff sokka, (throws this at you) here, CW: mention of drug use, M/M, Modern AU, There is no plot, as in it makes no cents, but what he is is a hopeless romantic, i wrote this in less than twelve hours sorry, if (s)he breathes (s)he's a THOT, mostly Sokka's POV, people suck! that's all, sokka uses XD unironically, the geographical layout of this city is broke, vet!zuko, zuko is not at all suave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobeary/pseuds/bloobeary
Summary: a sequence of events that causes pet sitting for his sister's boyfriend to turn into frantically rushing a hundred-and-fifty pound dog to the animal hospital, somehow ends up in a date with his sister's boyfriend's dog's hot veterinariansorry i readthispost and went feral
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 338





	angels in kind, on time

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://www.101dogbreeds.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Landseer-Newfoundland.jpg) is appa
> 
> there's a CW in the tags but i'd like to elaborate; the mention of drug use is about marijuana, and its only referenced in the sense that a dog ingests an edible

Sokka stares at Aang, and then at the giant fluffy dog, whose head is near his belly button. He's met Appa before, sure, tons of times, but always at a park, or at Aang's house. He doesn't even know if his apartment is big enough for the dog to turn around in. 

"You want me to what?" Sokka asks, rubbing his eyes. It's too early for this, he's decided. 

Aang smiles at him, and holds the leash tighter in his hands, like it's enough to hold back the bear-sized monster of fur next to him. Sokka's wary--he's seen Appa take of after a squirrel before. "Watch Appa for a couple of days. I have to go visit my family, and they won't let me take Appa on the plane. Believe me, I asked." 

"Katara can't do it?" Sokka asks, putting his hands on his hips. "I mean, she's your girlfriend, and works at his vet's office. If anything, she's infinitely more qualified than I am." 

Aang makes a face. "She's coming with me." He says quickly, and Sokka's eyes widen. He had no idea they were _meet the family_ serious. Well, Aang's met their dad and Bato, but since Aang's family lives on a different continent, he figured it would be a big special occasion type of thing. Good for them.

Sokka looks down at Appa, who has now decided that sitting up is above him, and is lying down next to Aang's feet. The dog looks up at him with huge brown eyes. Sokka supposes, if he squints, that he is kind of cute. He looks up at Aang, who is giving him his best puppy dog eyes, and really, he lost this battle before it even started. Sokka throws his hands up in defeat. "Alright fine. I will watch your dog." 

Aang perks up at that and throws his arms around Sokka's shoulders. "Oh man, you're the best." Sokka rolls his eyes and hugs him back. "Okay, so--" Aang starts on a rambling tirade about when to feed him, and how much, and that he's pretty lazy but he needs walks still and he should _never_ take him to the park near ninth because it has a pond, and Appa loves water and he'll smell muggy for the rest of the day if he doesn't get a bath. 

Before too long, Sokka's left in his kitchen with a note that was very clearly written by Katara outlining everything Aang just said, a huge bag of dog kibble, an enormous fur covered bed, a tiny stuffed animal that looks like it might have been some sort of bat-thing, and the dog. 

"Well." Sokka puts his hands on his hips and looks at Appa, who is lying in the hardwood floor. "Just you and me, buddy." Appa's tail thumps against the floor a few times. 

Sokka completely forgets that Appa is staying with him after he goes to bed. The dog ate his dinner, licked Sokka's hand as a thank you, and then immediately curled up on his bed in the living room, so Sokka didn't even think twice about not closing his door all the way when he went to sleep. 

He gets a very rude awakening the next morning when he feels his bed shake, and a giant tongue swipe over the whole left side of his face. "Oh Christ, Appa--no! Appa, get _off_." He groans and tries his best to push him off, but to no avail. Appa lays down right on his chest, pushing all of the air out of his lungs. "Good morning to you, too." Sokka huffs out and gives his ears a rub. "Okay get down, let's get breakfast." He says, and at the mention of food, Appa launches himself off the bed, nearly hits his head on the doorframe, and runs out of the room. Sokka sighs. 

Aside from all the drool, and the hair, he's an easy dog. He's more than content to laze around the house while Sokka gets work done, but without fail, at nine, noon and five, he sits by the door, ready to get his leash and collar clipped to him so they can go on a walk. It's adorable, Sokka thinks, as he snaps a picture and sends it to Aang. He gets a near immediate response back ( _he's such a good boy, tell him i love him),_ and then next a picture of him and Katara, dressed in yellows and oranges, cheek to cheek, smiling wide. It's cute; Sokka's a little bitter Katara didn't come by to say goodbye before she left, but he's happy she's having a good time, anyways. 

Aang left him a harness collar, just in case, but Sokka doesn't use it. Not to knock on Aang, but Sokka outweighs him by at least twenty pounds, so he's pretty confident he can hold onto Appa as he walks calmly around his neighborhood, thank you very much. Until they're walking past a house, with a blow up kiddie pool in the front, and Appa takes one look at the water and takes off running, pulling the leash out of Sokka's hand, making him stumble. It scares the holy hell out of the kids, and their baby sitter (or perhaps older sister, or maybe even super young, cool mom) gives Sokka a look that could kill. He apologizes profusely, and the kids ask to pet Appa, so he lets them, but suffice to say, he puts the harness on for the rest of their walks. 

He's got two more days of watching Appa before Aang and his sister get back, and he's a little sad about it. Not that he'll miss all the hair that seems to magically re appear every day after he vacuums, but he'll miss the dog, for sure. He's taken to letting him sleep on the bed, something Aang said he shouldn't do, simply because he just loves to he cuddled, and Appa is much too big for Sokka to argue with it. He's aware that he's likely being annoying with all of the pictures he's been posting on his stories, but hey, who doesn't love dogs. 

He takes Appa to the park near his building, where he knows there's a specific off-leash dog section. It's sort of empty, except for the german shepherd that seems none too interested in playing with Appa. It doesn't seem to hurt his feelings though; Appa seems happy enough to run around in circles and roll in the grass.

Sokka spots him trotting up to a group of guys on the other side of the park. He narrows his eyes and whistles for him, but he's busy sniffing whatever the guy has in his hand. "Appa!" Sokka yells, and the dog shakes his head, and immediately runs back over to him. Sokka sighs and rubs his head before putting his collar back on. It's an off leash park, technically, but he doesn't like the look of the guys, and besides, it's about time they head home. 

He doesn't even think about it again, until he's set down Appa's dinner, and watches as he struggles to get up. Sokka frowns, and keeps watching as he walks over to the bowl, head wobbling. It's then that he notices that he's drooling more than usual. His heart rate kicks up, and he walks over to Appa, making him lay down. His pupils are blown so wide that he can barely see the brown. 

"Oh God." Sokka chokes out, and fumbles for his phone. He calls Katara first, though later, he realizes that he should have probably called Aang, or the vet first. He holds the phone between his face and his shoulder as he gets his arms under Appa, and carries him to the front door. 

"Hello?" Katara answers, and Sokka lets out a rushed recap of what's happening. "Get him to the vet right now. I'll call them and tell them you're on your way. Sokka, hurry." She says, a little frantic. He can hear Aang in the background asking what's happening, and his heart breaks a little. "Don't worry about Aang, alright, I got it." She adds, and then tells him to keep them updated, and hangs up. 

It's a miracle, really, how he manages to carry Appa all the way down the hallway and through the parking garage to his car, but he does it anyways. He thinks he understands now, the adrenaline phenomenon that allows mothers to lift cars when their babies are in trouble. 

He must make quite a picture, barging into the vet's lobby with a sedate and drooly hundred-fifty pound dog in his arm, eyes bloodshot from trying not to cry. 

There's a tech he doesn't recognize at the desk that looks like she's about to tell him to take a seat with the other clients, one of which is holding a very scared looking yorkie to his chest, but then Suki comes out into the waiting room, and waves him in. He thanks his lucky stars for his sister right then. 

"What happened?" Suki asks once they're in a room and Appa's on the metal table. 

"I don't know he--we were at the park, and he went up to some guys for a little bit but I called him back right away, and nothing was wrong until we got back home and I tried to feed him dinner and he--well, he couldn't walk, and he's been drooling like crazy--oh my God, Suki, is he going to die? Did I kill my friend's dog?" Sokka rambles, putting his hands in his hair. 

"He's not going to die." Suki says, so confidently that Sokka almost believes her. "You said symptoms started about an hour ago?" 

Sokka nods. "Less, probably." 

"Alright. We'll run some tests, but I think he might have somehow ingested something with THC in it." Suki says, and puts her stethoscope back around her neck. "We'll probably keep him overnight, just to make sure he's alright. It's not standard but for you..." She says, and Sokka smiles at her. 

"For Katara, you mean. I'm just the guy you went on one awkward date with." He says, and Suki laughs at him. She gives Appa's ears a rub, and he wags his tail dejectedly. 

"You said it, not me." She says, and he musters up a smile. "So, we'll just take him to the back so we can get him set up with some fluids and monitors. The vet's not in right now, but he'll be here soon, so once he can make his official diagnosis, we'll give you a call." 

"I don't have to stay?" Sokka asks, a little surprised. 

Suki shakes her head. "No, unless you want to camp out in the waiting room because you don't trust me." 

"I trust you." He says, and gives Appa a squeeze. "Be good, buddy. Everything's gonna be okay." It hurts to leave him, but he knows he's in good hands. He thanks Suki and walks out to deal with the paperwork before he calls Aang. 

"Is Appa okay? We're on our way back." Aang says, picking up on the first ring. 

"He's staying overnight at the vet." Sokka says dejectedly. "Suki thinks he somehow got into something with THC in it. Aang, I'm so sorry, I don't know how this happened, but I--" 

"Oh, Sokka, it's not your fault." Aang says, and Sokka finally, finally breaks down and cries. "Even if you did smoke, I know you'd never let Appa near any of it. Thank you for looking out for him." 

Sokka sniffles and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. "I feel so bad, I wish I could stay with him." 

"He's in good hands. Suki is the best nurse there is, and the vet is great too. I'd know, I work with him." Katara chimes in, and Sokka sighs again. "It's not your fault." Katara says again, but the little voice in Sokka's head chimes up to say _but it is_. He doesn't feel like arguing. 

"They're going to give me a call when the vet goes in to see him. Hopefully all they have to do is give him fluids." Sokka says, and gets in his car. "Sorry you cut your trip short." 

"It's alright. There's only so much family time I can handle." Aang says, laughing a little, but it sounds forced. Of course it is, his dog is being hospitalized. "Keep me posted?" 

"Of course." Sokka says, and they exchange a few more words before hanging up. Sokka leans forwards on his steering wheel, and lets himself feel guilty for a few minutes before wiping his face, and driving home. 

Realistically, he could get some work done, but he can't do anything except stare at his phone waiting for the vet to call, and bounce his leg nervously. 

He finally gets a call about two hours later. 

"Hello, is this Sokka?" 

"Yes," Sokka answers, a little nervously. 

"Hi, this is doctor--" 

"Is Appa okay?" Sokka blurts out, interrupting him. "Sorry. Sorry, I cut you off." 

The vet chuckles a little. "It's alright. Yes, Appa is okay. Tests came back and he did in fact have THC in his system; Suki assured me that you do not participate in the use of marijuana, so it's still a mystery as to where he got it. If you can figure it out, though, I recommend you do your best to keep Appa away from it. We've been giving him fluids, and his heart rate has increased, which is a good sign. He did throw up a few times, but that's normal. We'll keep watching him overnight, but I'm hopeful that you'll be able to pick him up in the morning." 

"Oh, thank fucking god." Sokka breathes out and lets his shoulders relax. "Sorry. Didn't mean to curse. I'm just glad he's okay. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. You did the right thing, bringing him in right away." The vet says, and Sokka almost starts to cry again. "I'll transfer you to Suki, who will give you more details, alright?" 

"Alright." Sokka says quietly, and the vet tells him to have a good night, and then the line goes quiet for a second. Suki picks back up and gives him the rundown of costs and everything, but Sokka doesn't even care. The numbers fall meaningless to him. "When can I come get him?" 

Suki hums for a second. "Honestly, you should be good to get him as early as seven tomorrow." She says, and that makes him hopeful. "We'll call if anything changes, but for now, assume no news is good news." 

"Okay. Yeah, that makes sense." He says. "Thanks, Suki. You're great." 

"You're welcome. And don't worry too much about Appa. He's getting lots of love here." 

Sokka barely sleeps the rest of the night, too anxious for a phone call that may or may not come to relax. His alarm finally goes off at six-thirty, and he blinks himself awake, already feeling groggy. It doesn't matter, though, because he has no missed calls, which means he has the green light to go get Appa. 

He makes himself some coffee and drinks it like he's chugging a beer, and then gets in the car. 

He gets to the office at seven on the dot, just in time to see one of the techs flip the lights on in the lobby. She looks a little surprised to see him already, but she lets him in. "You're Sokka, right?" He nods. "Suki said you'd be here. You can go ahead and go into the back, she should be getting Appa ready." Sokka smiles at her and tries to stop himself from running. So he walks, briskly. 

He can hear faint music coming from the back, something upbeat, probably from a radio, and rounds the corner to see a man in a white coat, holding Appa like a baby, swaying along to the music. Appa looks very pleased to be coddled, his mouth hanging open in a wide smile. 

Sokka watches from the doorway, arms crossed, painfully endeared, and a little impressed. He can't help himself when he laughs at the sight, finally. Appa notices him then, and scrambles in the man's arms, who puts him down and turns around, looking like he's been caught doing something naughty. 

"Sorry, uh," Sokka says, still giggling to himself. "They told me I could come back." He says, and leans down to greet Appa, who can barely contain his excitement to see him. 

"Yes, well, um, I just did not expect you to be here so early." The man says, blushing bright pink. 

"Sorry I interrupted." Sokka says, grinning up at him. He thinks about what Suki said the night before, how Appa was getting lots of love, and wonders if this is what she meant. 

"You are Katara's brother, no?" The man asks, and if Sokka squints he can see the _Dr._ embroidered on his coat. Sokka nods. "I can see that." He says, and Sokka raises an eyebrow. "You look very similar, that's all." He says, stumbling over his words. 

Suki comes out holding a little bag, and the vet looks over at her like she's just saved his life. "Well, I will leave you two to it. Uh, goodbye." He says, to Sokka, and then turns on his heels and walks into his office.

Suki look at the closed door, and then over to Sokka. "What happened?" 

Sokka shrugs. "I walked in on him holding Appa like a baby." He says, and she just laughs. 

"Yeah, he's..." She shakes her head. "Well, I'll walk you up front and we can set up billing." Suki says, and puts a slip lead over Appa's head and they walk out together. He thanks her again and she says she was just doing her job, but he gives her a hug anyways. Appa seems to be back to his regular self, but she does let him know to keep an eye out for any vomiting or weird behavior, just in case. 

Sokka takes the long way home, the one that leads them past a Starbucks, so he can get Appa a conciliatory puppacchino. He sends Aang a picture of his dog with whipped cream all over his face, and gets back nearly a thousand heart and crying emojis. 

He spends the rest of the day until Aang and Katara get back giving Appa a bath and using his dinky little hair dryer to dry his long coat. Appa loves it, sitting perfectly still as Sokka labors over it. He gives him a treat for being such a good boy. 

"Appa!" Aang says happily as soon as Sokka lets him into the apartment. Appa nearly bowls him right over, putting his front paws up on Aang's chest so he can lick his face excitedly. It's very sweet. He also gives Katara a snuffle, and then runs over to his bed to pick up his lemur-bat-thing toy and lays down on the floor. Aang looks like he's about to cry, and goes over to give Sokka a hug. 

"Thanks for taking care of my buddy." He says it so sincerely that Sokka nearly cries, too. 

"Well, I did get him hospitalized, so, don't thank me too much." Sokka says, and Aang smacks him on the shoulder. Katara does it too, or good measure. 

"How many times are you going to make me tell you that it wasn't your fault?" Aang says fiercely, and Sokka bows his head a little. 

"If you hadn't noticed immediately, he probably would have gone into a coma, or had a seizure." Katara adds, and that makes Sokka feel worse. "Stop beating yourself up about it. Look at him, he's fine." Katara says, grabbing her brother's shoulders and then pointing at Appa, who is rolled over on his back with his paws up in the air, wiggling happily. 

Sokka sighs and Katara just pulls him into a hug. Aang joins, too. 

"So, how was meeting the family?" Sokka asks, and Aang groans. Katara pulls a face and puts a hand on the back of Aang's neck. 

"Let's go get some dinner, shall we?" 

(They get into an argument, about who should pay for the vet visit. Sokka wins, but Aang pays for dinner, so he supposes they're some sort of even.)

-

"So," Zuko starts, flipping through some pages on his clipboard absently. "You know your brother?" 

Katara raises an eyebrow. "Only since birth." 

Zuko goes bright red, and then clears his throat. "Yes. Well, I meant, if you know if he's..." 

"Single?" Katara supplies for him. Zuko doesn't say anything. "Why? You want me to give him your number?" 

"No." Zuko says quickly. "I was just--curious." He says, and then clears his throat. "Excuse me, the labrador in room three seems to have ingested an entire couch cushion, and needs my attention." He mumbles, and walks away quickly. 

Katara smiles and pulls out her phone. 

**[Katara] 9:48: dude i think zuko has a crush on you**

_**[Sokka] 9:50: who is zuko** _

_**[Sokka] 9:52:** _ _**is he hot** _

**[Katara] 9:52: he's the vet that saw appa???**

_**[Sokka] 9:52: OH!** _

_**[Sokka] 9:53: wow** _

_**[Sokka] 9:53: man's got good taste** _

Katara rolls her eyes and supplies him with Zuko's number, and then puts her phone in her locker and goes to deal with the chihuahua that needs a nail trim. 

Zuko doesn't get to his phone until later that evening, noticing a few texts from an unsaved number. He opens them warily, hoping it's not his father reaching out yet _again_. His heart stops pounding in his chest when he reads them, though, and starts racing for an entirely different reason. 

**[Unsaved Number] 10:11: hi its sokka**

**[Unsaved Number] 10:15: i brought appa in**

**[Unsaved Number] 10:21: katara gave me your number. she says you have a crush on me**

Zuko feels his face heat up and he puts his phone down without responding, and pokes his head out of his office. "Katara," He says, probably bordering on too stern. She turns, still holding two kittens on her chest. Her eyes are wide, like she thinks she's about to be yelled at. "Thank you." He says quietly, and then closes his door again, leaving Katara, Suki, and the two other techs very bewildered. 

He stares at the messages again and sighs. 

**[Zuko] 4:32: What your sister thinks is entirely up to her own conjecture.**

_**[Sokka] 4:33: so you don't want to go out to dinner with me?** _

_**[Sokka] 4:34: if that's even allowed** _

_**[Sokka] 4:34: i don't know how animal HIPAA works** _

**[Zuko] 4:36: It is allowed, and I would not be opposed.**

_**[Sokka] 4:36: xD** _

-

He really shouldn't be over thinking this so much--after all, they're just going to get dinner. Sokka's eaten dinner a thousand times, if not more. Yet everything he puts on seems wrong--either too casual, or too fancy. He has no idea _where_ they're going; the date was technically his idea, but Zuko refused to tell him the restaurant he chose. Maybe, in hindsight, it was Sokka's fault for saying _i don't care where we go, you pick_. He sighs and settles on black ripped jeans and a button down top that could possibly be categorized as sheer, if the light is right. 

Zuko shows up at his door at seven, on the dot. He's in a maroon top under a leather jacket and pinstripe slacks, and looks incredible; Sokka is nearly floored by it. 

"Wow," He says, smartly, and Zuko looks like he's trying not to smile. "I mean, hi." 

"Hi yourself." Zuko says, very obviously giving Sokka an appreciative once-over. "You ready to go?" 

Sokka pats his pockets, making sure he has his keys, wallet, and phone, and then nods. 

They go to a little hole-in-the-wall thai restaurant by the water. Sokka must have passed it a million times by now, but never once thought to walk inside. Zuko must know the owner, or someone that works there, because they get led to a private table on the back deck, and the banister has fairy lights twirled around it. Sokka whistles a little. 

"You did this for me?" He says, looking around. It's beautiful, really. 

Zuko shrugs a little, taking off his jacket and hanging it off the back of his chair. "Too much?" He's nervous, Sokka realizes. It's adorable. 

Sokka shakes his head. "It's wonderful." 

He does most of the talking--it makes him feel a little self conscious at first, like he's not letting Zuko get a word in edgewise, but when he pauses, Zuko just tells him to keep going. "You sure I'm not talking too much?" 

Zuko shakes his head. "Not at all. I like hearing you speak." He says, and well, that hits Sokka in a wierd spot right behind his sternum. So he keeps talking. Zuko does eventually supply that he has a younger sister, and that his relationship with his father is somewhat estranged. Sokka doesn't press, but feels incredibly lucky to have been told that. 

They decide to take a stroll through the park near Sokka's apartment. He feels a little victorian-esque, with the way Zuko is leaving a good foot and a half of space between them as they walk. It makes him wonder, briefly, if Sokka came on too strong by asking him out from the get-go, but it disappears every time Zuko looks at him with his amber-honey colored eyes. He thinks that if it were from anyone else, the intensity would be unsettling, but from Zuko, it just makes Sokka feel a little warm under his skin. 

"Sorry," Zuko says, randomly, and Sokka pauses. "I'm not meaning to stare but--what is your tattoo of?" He asks, and Sokka laughs a little. He forgot all about the fact that his shirt is almost see through, therefore leaving the ink on his chest visible. 

He decides that the best thing to do is just show him, so he unbuttons the first four, and pulls the fabric to the side. "It's a koi fish. You know, that old story about how the moon and the sea were spirits that came into the human world as fish? Push, pull, whatever?" He says, and Zuko nods, barely looking at him even though he asked to see it, basically. "My ex-girlfriend used to be super into that stuff." 

"You got matching tattoos?" Zuko asks, a little surprised. 

Sokka shakes his head and starts to button his shirt, but then decides against it and leaves them undone. "Nah. We're still friends now, and I like the story, so. Fish tattoo." 

Zuko hums a little, smiling. "Fish tattoo." He repeats, and then they start walking again. 

"Do you have any? Tattoos, I mean." 

Zuko nods. "I do." He says, and does not elaborate. 

"That's cool." Sokka says, and clears his throat. "Are you going to tell me of what?" 

"No," Zuko says, and turns the gold bracelet on his wrist. "But maybe you'll get to see it, someday." He says, and Sokka turns to look at him. 

He stares silently for a second, and then grins. "When? Like, tonight?" 

Zuko shrugs and then hits Sokka with a smiles that just makes his stomach flip over. "Depends." 

"On?" Sokka's probably pushing buttons that don't want to be pushed, but it's too late now. The waiter set the check down in front of Zuko at dinner, and he's kind of interested to find out if the stereotype is true.

He doesn't get time to hear Zuko's answer, because he sees a group of people sitting at the edge of the sidewalk, smoking, and he recognizes them as the people that Appa ran up to. "Holy shit." He blurts out, and Zuko startles, looking over his shoulder. 

"What?" 

"Those are the guys--when Appa got sick, they were here, they're the ones that he ran over to." Sokka says, trying his best not to point. "The one in the stupid hat, specifically." 

Zuko looks over to where they're all sitting, and nods. "One second." He says, and Sokka doesn't really have time to say or do anything, because before he knows it, Zuko's turned one of the rings on his finger around, and has walked over to them. He watches helplessly as Zuko makes the guy in the hat stand up, says something Sokka can't quite hear, and then, with no decorum or warning, decks him in the jaw. 

Sokka's mouth falls open, and Zuko walks back over to him like nothing interesting just happened. He grabs Sokka's arm and turns him in the opposite direction, walking away from the bewildered group of men. "What--you just--" 

"I do not care for people that think it's alright to feed animals drugs." Zuko says, blasé, and Sokka stops in his tracks, grabs the front of Zuko's jacket, and kisses him so hard it almost hurts. 

(He finds out what Zuko's tattoo is.)

**Author's Note:**

> taking guesses for what zuko's tattoo is. i have an idea but im open to suggestions  
> will this continue? who knows! not me. 
> 
> keep your drugs away from your pets, basically 
> 
> title is from Dots&Lines by Lupe Fiasco


End file.
